blorpfandomcom-20200216-history
Therion
"Like a thief in the night." ''— Therion, upon selecting him. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. He is a master thief known throughout the realm thanks to his multiple exploits in stealing. It is mentioned that almost no one knows of Therion's face despite being so popular and is the enemy of every wealthy home and person. Profile Appearance Therion has white, shaggy hair that reaches the nape of his neck and has a fringe covering a part of his face, has green eyes and darker skin. He wears a purple scarf, a thick shawl that has a lighter shade than his neckwear, a white short-sleeved undershirt, dark pants and leather shoes. After his endeavor in the Ravus Manor, a metal bracelet called the fool's bangle is secured around his right wrist with a chain attached to it. Personality Therion is cocky and cynical, as made evident through his interactions with other characters. He remarks that a guard has a stronger bark than bite, and refuses to settle in a partnership with two other thieves as he believes them to be unnecessary. Therion is quite sarcastic as well, and has a dry sense of humor. Although he is a talented thief and has a sharp wit to boot, Therion is still likely to fail in his endeavors due to how short-sighted he can be, as mentioned by Heathcote. He seems to acknowledge his own faults, however, as he immediately says how he 'should have seen this coming' after falling into the trap of the Ravus Manor. Therion is also known for being a lone wolf, working better by himself and always rejecting potential offers to work with other people. It is later revealed that he has trust issues, born from being cruelly betrayed at a younger age. Later on in the game, after meeting Darius again, he is called a "sentimental fool" due to how he has learned to put trust in people again, showing his character growth after meeting Cordelia and the other travellers. History 'Prior to Story' Ten years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, Therion was captured and sent to prison for an unspecified reason. He meets Darius, and thanks to Therion's smart thinking, they break out and start a life as thieves on the run. The moment Darius saw Therion's thieving talent, he planned to use him to reach his goal of being at the top of the world. That was the only reason Darius kept Therion around. 4 years later, Darius was approached by the Cianno group and offered a place in their ranks if he disposed of Therion. He gladly agreed to this, and after sharing the truth with Therion, pushed him off a cliff. Therion miraculously survived the fall, staying in Bolderfall and continuing to hone his skills until he gained the title of being a master thief. 'Chapter 1' After hearing rumors in the tavern of a great treasure that lies in Ravus Manor, Therion breaks in and discovers it is heavily protected by guards, dogs, and traps. He enters the manor by stealing an invitational from a merchant and reaches the so-called treasure, a blue gemstone. He is then confronted by Heathcote, a butler of the manor. As Therion attempts to escape, the two engage in battle, with Therion emerging victorious. During the battle, Heathcote slips a Fool's Bangle, a mark of shame, on Therion's wrist. Cordelia Ravus, the proprietor of the manor, explains that her family's treasures, the four Dragonstones, had been stolen. The Fool's Bangle would only be removed if Therion stole them back, and he reluctantly agrees to this negotiation. 'Chapter 2' Therion follows the first lead to Noblecourt. At the tavern, he learns that the ruby Dragonstone is being researched at Orlick's Manse and that a man named Barham may know of its whereabouts. Barham reveals that he and Orlick were once friends, but parted ways after Orlick began obsessively researching the stone. Barham has Therion steal the ingredients to craft a key to the lab and discloses him the password. With these materials, Therion successfully infiltrates Orlick's Manse and defeats Orlick, stealing back the ruby Dragonstone. 'Chapter 3' The next lead brings Therion to the Black Market of Wellspring. As Therion closes in on the merchant possessing one of the Dragonstones, the merchant is suddenly killed by bandits who escape deeper into the Black Market. Upon pursuing him, Therion is reunited with their leader, Darius. Darius has made Gareth his new right-hand man, who offers to battle Therion as Darius escapes. Therion defeats Gareth, but returns to Ravus Manor empty-handed, as Darius now possesses both the gold and emerald Dragonstones. 'Chapter 4' Therion arrives in Northreach, a city Darius's band of thieves has made their playground. Darius has placed wanted posters of Therion across town to send several of his men after him, but Heathcote arrives in time to help. Therion learns that Heathcote is a former thief. Therion infiltrates the thieves' base, the Lorn Cathedral, by stealing the uniform of a seasoned thief. He confronts Darius and defeats him in battle, taking back the remaining Dragonstones. Darius is later betrayed and killed by his own men. Upon Therion's return of the Dragonstones to Ravus Manor, Heathcote explains that the stones were used to unlock the Gate of Finis. Therion finally removes the Fool's Bangle and bids Cordelia and Heathcote farewell. Relationships Darius As Therion's previous affiliate, Darius was the only one that Therion agreed to refer to as his 'partner-in-crime.' They were seemingly close during their younger years, but in their adolescence, tensions started to bring them apart. Therion began to doubt the actions of his partner, and Darius did not take kindly to this. Darius is the root of Therion's severe trust issues. He continuously taught Therion not to trust anyone, then betrayed Therion himself by attempting to murder him. When they reunite in Wellspring, Darius continues to treat Therion contemptuously and threatens anyone who attempts to pry on their history. Cordelia Ravus The only reason why Therion is affiliated with Cordelia Ravus is due to his agreement to procure the Dragonstones in exchange for having the Fool's Bangle removed. At first, Therion believes her to be nothing more than a sheltered princess, but she reveals that, like him, she understood the pain of betrayal. Despite being betrayed at a young age, Cordelia held on to trust thanks to Heathcote. With her help, Therion is able to rebuild the trust in others that Darius had shattered. Battle Therion is a thief equipped with daggers and swords in battle. As expected of his profession, he has skills that relate to thievery, such as his main skill, Steal. He excels in evasion and speed, which allows him to dodge attacks and strike first in combat. Many of his skills help him in his survivability during battle, such as the skills HP Thief and Steal SP. He also acts as Primrose's foil—instead of giving buffs to his allies, he provides debuffs to the enemies. However, Therion suffers from a small SP pool. This can be fixed with accessories, but he would benefit the most from equipment that capitalize on his speed and evasion. Having the ability to wield two different weapons in battle along with being able to use fire magic gives Therion the edge and versatility he needs in exploiting the weaknesses of foes early on. His Talent, Pick Lock, also allows him access to the items in purple treasure chests. It is mandatory to have Therion in the party if the player would like to open these chests. * Therion works best with a subjob that increases his overall speed and evasion, such as the Dancer class. This makes him both a buff and debuff bot. The additional speed provided by the Dancer class boosts the damage dealt by his divine skill, Aeber's Reckoning. * The Merchant subjob also makes great use of his third support skill, Snatch. It also gives him more versatility in the weapons he wields and the elemental spells he can use. * Therion as an Apothecary can be a powerful combination of combat and support. His ability to debuff enemies and share SP with other party members is supplemented well by the ability to heal, cure, and revive. In addition, his offenses are improved by the addition of axes and the Last Stand ability, giving him a way to target entire groups of enemies without relying on his Divine Skill. In more difficult endgame battles, Therion's naturally high speed allows him to make good use of Dohter's Clarity to support the party with items. * Therion as a Hunter can also be a potent combination. He becomes an exceptional debuff bot as he gains access to Leghold Trap that can delay an enemy's attack to the last of the action queue. Therion's Thief class works well with the Hunter class as it provides the highest accuracy buff of any class combination, making multi hit moves like Rain of Arrows and Arrowstorm incredibly useful in breaking Bow weaknesses quickly. A notable Hunter skill to note for Therion is Patience as it will allow for additional opportunities to provide debuffs to support your team. * While some may consider Olberic to be the best choice for Warmaster, Therion is also one of the strongest contenders due to the fact that he is close to him for the highest physical attack stat among the travelers. He also excels in accuracy and critical, and unlike Olberic, renders fewer of his native skills redundant once learning Warmaster skills. With high-level gear and equipment, his damage output is stellar. Thief Skills Support Skills Subjobs Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Therion with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Quotes Gallery |-|Official Art= Octopath-Traveler_Therion.jpg|Official artwork of Therion. TableCharacters.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Loading.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png|Cover artwork for the Octopath Traveler Original Soundtrack. |-|Promotional Art= Octopath Blackboard.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Cafe Banner.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Traveler Sketch.png|A sketch of the eight travelers by Naoki Ikushima. Octopath Countdown 2.png|Artwork of Therion by an anonymous designer. Octopath Traveler Released.png|Promotional artwork celebrating release. Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png|Promotional artwork by Masayoshi Nishimura. Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default 4.png|Promotional crossover artwork with Bravely Default. FamitsuCover.jpg|''Octopath Traveler'' artwork from Famitsu. OctopathThanks.jpg|Promotional artwork celebrating 1 million sales. 8pathlive.jpg|Promotional art for the Octopath Traveler live concert. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. 8pathBreakBoost.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost. 8PathBreakBoostBeyond.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break, Boost and Beyond. 8pathBreakBoostBeyondExtend.png|Promotional artwork for Octopath Traveler Break and Boost -Extend-. 8pathSteamRelease.png|Promotional artwork celebrating the Steam release of Octopath Traveler. |-|Concept Art= Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png|Concept art of the eight travelers. Therionconcept1.png|Concept art of Therion. Therionconcept2.png|Concept art of Therion. |-|Sprites= Therion.png Therion side.png Steal.png Therion Journale.png Etymology Therion is a Greek word for a 'beast' or a 'wild animal'. It may also refer to a god in Thelema who is the consort and male counterpart of Babalon who often referred to himself as the Beast 666 or Master Therion. Trivia * Therion has a fondness for apples. The Octopath Traveler Café had apples implemented as ingredients or as the base of the meals that represent him. * Therion is one of the heroes among the eight whose overworld sprite changes. ** This happens on three occasions, and he is the traveler with the most sprite variations. The first is after battling Heathcote in Ravus Manor, where the fool's bangle will appear on Therion's wrist. The second is when he arrives in Wellspring, where he may steal a mask to enter the Black Market. The third time is when he steals the clothing of one of Darius's men. * There are inconsistencies between in-game sprites and official artwork regarding which of Therion's wrists the Fool's Bangle is placed on, and which eye is covered by his hair. *Therion is one of only two characters whose main chapter bosses are all human beings, the other being Primrose. *According to Primrose, Therion is an accomplished actor. Although he initially says he's not interested in a theatrical career, he says he'll "keep his options open" after she tells him that performers make more money in a day than thieves do in a year. * Therion may be ambidextrous. As stated during a banter between him, Primrose, Cyrus, and H'aanit, it is because a thief must train both hands in order to retain their dexterity. * In a banter with Ophilia and H'aanit, Therion has many superstitions and follow certain routines. For example, whenever he breaks into a building, he will always put his right foot in first; he does not steal from children's saving boxes and; he does not look paintings in the eyes. * He does not go to alehouses because he likes them; he only goes for the information people give when they're drunk, as stated in his banter with Tressa. * In the official guidebook timeline, it is revealed that Therion is the only traveler whose birthplace is not known. ** It is noted that he met Darius in Saintsbridge, however, it is unknown if that was his place of residence or if he simply wandered into town. **The timeline also contains a discrepancy—it states that Darius and Therion met 11 years ago, when the game states they met 10 years ago. ** This may mean the Cliftlands is the only region other than the Sunlands where none of the Travelers actually hail from. * When Therion meets Darius in prison he is 12 years old!